Eyesight
Eyesight is a Metroid fanbase OC created by Athorment on June 13th, 2010. A secondary character in Metroid Prime -Evolution-, a member of the Mildec Mercenaries and the prefered character to Roleplay on Metroid-OC-Galaxy (deviantArt) alongside his teammates Piruet and Black Widow. It was due to constant Roleplaying & Tumblr asks that He has now a protagonic role in various "Oneshot Stories". Unvorsum Corporations Artificial Intelligence is scarce on Galactic Federation space, left exclusive to networking control. Which leads to high loses in battles against Space Pirates since Soldiers were mostly compromised of humans in armours. This sparked the idea in Jeremiah to create independent Soldiers that would replace organic ones in the high risk battlefields. Eyesight is the prototype of this idea and is Capable of making his own decisions, while Connecting with the federation’s Aurora Units would be solely for the purposes of communicating, creating strategies and supervising. However, there was fear that eventually AI’s would evolve and become a nuisance towards the federation’s interests. He was never allowed connection out of the corporation’s systems and became a discontinued Project. He is ‘Officially’ under perpetual testing of his own systems and sentience, as well as the corporation’s newer weaponry prototypes and Starfighters. Jeremiah's next idea would come in the design of the Zeta Suit which Piruet tests. Abilities Eyesight is a calculating and Analizing Android that excels in hand-to-hand combat, but specializes on Trap Setting. Paraphernalia *Metalic Body. Heightened Strength and Resistance. *Visor. X-ray, Radar, heat, Move sensor, Soundwave, Telescopic, microscopic among other visors integrated in his line of vision. *Remote Control over his weaponry and Starfighter. Weapons *M.E.T.A.S Machine. It stands for Multi-Elemental Targeting Automatic Sensor and it's a Small Device that activates remotely and surprise foes with a blast of energy. It can harness a Freezing Pulse, a Flamethrower, Electricity and pure energy. After the first upgrade, Eyesight is capable of using a similar device hidden in his body chest. *Kinetic Stream. He can redirect his energy source to create a veil of energy that surrounds his body in a similar fashion to Piruet's Zeta Suit. This multiplies his Strength, Speed and resistance, but doesn't last long. He uses this to tackle bigger targets and relies on his current speed. *Set Bombs. While not as powerful as grenades, he can stick this smaller variant into enemies and surfaces. They can detonate remotely or timed. He can produce more of these quickly inside his body. Relationships *Piruet. Piruet is in best terms with the Android "Eyesight" and are known to work efficiently tracking targets and on the Battlefield. She refers to him as a man out of trust over the idea of hiding the fact he is machine. He has superior Radar and Analitic equipment than hers. *Black Widow. She refers to Eyesight as a thing, only calling the android by it's codename to keep his identity as a machine a secret. he does not mind and keeps mental notes about her Agressiveness. Fun Facts *He has inspirations in design from Cyclops, Captain Falcon, Fox McCloud and Robocop to state a few. *His first origin involved Jeremiah creating him alongside numerous other Androids for diverse duties. This was later scraped because Artificial Intelligence in the Metroid universe is rare. Gallery eyesight_trueform_by_athorment.png|Internal robot form Concept Eyesight.png|On Tumblr's Background Sketchy_Epic_Poses3_Eyesight.png|Sketchy Epic Poses Category:Athorment Category:Fanbase Category:Metroid Category:Prime Evolution